The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danova900’.
The new Sutera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Sutera cultivars with large and numerous flowers.
The new Sutera originated from an open-pollination in August, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Sutera hybrida identified as code number BA-1-12, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Sutera hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Danova900 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the aforementioned open-pollination in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in February, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since March, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.